


Kinktober Day 12: Puppy Play

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Kinktober [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Forced Dressing, Male Submissive, Puppy Play, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: It wasn’t like you to answer ads on the internet, but the dry spell was getting to you. This wasn’t a typical dating site, it was more for hook-ups and such. Most people on here were not looking for anything serious, or any kind of relationship. You would have been fine using a regular dating site, but weren’t having much luck. This seemed like a decent compromise. Find someone now, for something quick, scratch and itch and worry about anything more serious later.





	Kinktober Day 12: Puppy Play

**Author's Note:**

> [Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a male reader so I hope I can do this justice. Hopefully the level of kink in this isn’t too much but I can understand how this will not be for everyone. This story is set in the same Modern Fantasy world as the Sidra/Jez stories and the Charity Event story.]

It wasn’t like you to answer ads on the internet, but the dry spell was getting to you. This wasn’t a typical dating site, it was more for hook-ups and such. Most people on here were not looking for anything serious, or any kind of relationship. You would have been fine using a regular dating site, but weren’t having much luck. This seemed like a decent compromise. Find someone now, for something quick, scratch and itch and worry about anything more serious later. 

You had not really expected to find someone so quickly, genuinely expecting the same luck you had with standard dating sites. However, the same day you posted your profile there was a message waiting in your inbox later that night. Checking out her profile you saw she was a goblin, quite attractive, and really kinky. You liked kink well enough, but there were several she had listed that you had not ever heard of. It made you cautious yet curious. So of course you had to respond. 

A couple days of messaging and you had set up a date. She had invited you to her home and asked for your clothing size, which struck you as odd but you figured she just needed your measurements to see if anything she owned would fit you as you had told her you did not own much in the way of kink gear. With the date and time set you had nothing to do but relax and work yourself into a state of nerves. 

This was a new experience and you weren’t sure what possessed you to choose something this advanced to start. Maybe it was because she was responded so fast you hadn’t really had a chance to look for anything else, or maybe something inside of you really was curious and you were worried you might not get another chance like this again. 

The day came and you were a ball of nerves when arriving at her house. She answered the door looking rather normal, you had expected her to already be in costume or something, but this made more sense. She smiled up at you as you stepped into her home. It was nice, incredibly nice, and your nerves started to fade just slightly as her warm tone and friendly nature comforted you. 

She walked with you to the living room where you both sat down and began negotiations. She needed to know your limits, anything that could upset you, anything you weren’t willing to do under any circumstances. You agreed to using a color code to keep things simple and she began to explain what she was looking for. 

“I know I wasn’t too detailed in my message, but I was worried that if I overwhelmed you with information that you wouldn’t be interested in giving this a try.” She paused for a moment then continued. “I was wondering if you had ever heard of puppy play, and if you would be willing to indulge me a bit?”

You had seen references to it, a few jokes on websites, and knew some of the basics. However it wasn’t something you had ever really considered. It was difficult to answer, you didn’t want her to think you had more knowledge than you did, and considering the sources of what you knew, there was a good chance everything you thought you knew was wrong. “I have heard of it, but I have no experience and I don’t know if anything I have seen online is true. Depending on what you want, I would be willing to try this.”

She was smiling, a sharp toothed grin. Bringing her hands together in front of her chest she looked positively delighted. “Oh I am so glad to hear that, I was really hoping you would be willing to at least give it a try.” Wiggling a bit closer she began to explain. “Puppy play can take a few forms and range from mild to extreme. I am looking for something in the middle, not fully dehumanizing, but closer to you pretending to be an animal than a human. I have some costumes that might fit you as most are adjustable, at least the accessories are. I just wanted to make sure that you would be ok with all of this before we began.”

“I can’t say I know much about it, so I have no idea how I will react once we start, but so far nothing you have said bothers me. You will have to guide me, show me what it is you want from me, but honestly I am kind of excited to try.” You smiled down at her and did indeed feel a bit excited. This was new and different and if nothing else she was beautiful and sweet. You wanted to try. 

“Excellent, please follow me and we will get started.” The goblin hopped off the couch and headed to a room towards the back of the house. 

Following the goblin you looked around, curious about her life. When lead into the back room you were a bit shocked. It looked like a sex shop and a sex dungeon had a baby and it was a little intimidating. As much as you towered over the goblin you were beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed. There was so much to take in, maybe too much. 

“Ok, go ahead and strip off your clothes and place them over there.” 

Shrugging you decided there was no time like the present and hoped your nerves would fade as you spent more time in the room and got used to the situation. Removing your clothes and placing them to the side you waited, wondering if she would find your appearance acceptable. It was hard to gauge what women liked and it could be a little nerve wracking getting naked in front of a new partner. 

Looking you up and down the goblin tapped her chin. “Are you attached to your body hair?”

It was an odd question and you just stared at her for a moment. “I.. am not sure how to answer that. Um, can I ask why you are asking?”

She laughed a bit. “Fair enough, some of these items of clothing will be quite tight and considering the material will probably pull some of that hair out when you take it off. It might cause you less pain later to shave a few areas. Only if you want, I can try using extra oil and we can hope that will be enough to prevent it from getting tugged on and yanked out when you move around and take the costume off.”

The idea of having your hair ripped out did not appeal to you in the least. Looking down at yourself you shrugged. You weren’t that attached to it, and it was something you had considered trying before, so it wouldn’t hurt to just go ahead and do it. “Ok, not sure how long it will take to shave me though.”

Holding up her hand and taking yours the goblin lead you to a large bathroom and handed you a razor and shaving cream. She also held a razor. “If we both work on it, shouldn’t take too long. We will focus on your chest and thighs, how do you feel about having your pubic hair removed as well?”

“Curious enough to let you try, but carefully?” You didn’t really like the idea of a razor down there, that was a sensitive area, but she would have a better view than you so it might be easier to let her do it. 

“Don’t worry, I have a light touch.”

Thirty minutes later, with both of you working, you were as shaved as you were going to get. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you didn’t hate it. The legs were a bit odd, having only your thighs shaved, but overall it wasn’t bad. You kind of liked how your cock looked and admired it a bit before leaving the bathroom. 

When she handed you the outfit you balked a bit. You had no idea what it would look like, but now you knew why you needed to shave. It wasn’t something you would have ever chosen to wear on your own and you were starting to consider backing out. Putting on a brave face you nodded and looked over the suit wondering how to even get it on. 

“You might want to oil your skin first, it will help.” She offered and held up the oil. “I could do it for you?”

Nodding you moved to sit down and flipped the outfit over a few times to look at it while she began to oil you up. It felt nice, her large hands were strong and you imagined she gave pretty decent massages. You had kind of hoped she would rub oil everywhere, but she had left your cock alone, moving straight from your hips to your thighs. 

“Don’t worry, we will get to the good stuff soon enough.” She was smirking as she finished and wiped off her hands on a towel. “Alright let's get you dressed while I go over the rules.”

As you pulled on the costume, finding the oil actually did help a great deal, you listened carefully to her instructions. You didn’t want to miss anything important and paused before putting on any of the accessories as you worried the hood might hinder your ability to hear clearly.

“Once you are fully in costume I want you on all fours. No standing up fully on two legs, but you can rear up on your knees if you want to beg. No speaking unless I tell you do. You may whimper, whine, bark, and make other dog sounds. Maybe don’t howl, I do have neighbors and I really don’t want to be interrupted again.” She laughed before continuing. “I will be giving you commands, I expect them to be followed. I am not really looking for a disobedience type play this time, I feel that adding punishment to this might be too much so try your best to behave. Other than that, I hope you have as much fun as I do.”

Nodding you slipped on the hood and moved to your hands and knees, waiting for her to place the rest of the accessories on you. She put on a collar and attached a leash, slipped your hands into some gloves that looked like paws, but left your feet bare. The suit covered you, but you noticed while putting it on that a section around the groin could be removed and assumed that would only be done when the scene turned fully sexual which you hoped that it did. 

The goblin started you off simple enough, walking you around on the leash to get you used to how you were expected to move. Having you do different simple tricks such as sit, lay down, and roll over. Honestly it was more fun than you thought it would be and started getting into it. You didn’t even notice when you began growling while playing a game of tug of war, carefully as your jaw wasn’t as strong as an actual dogs. She rewarded your enthusiastic play with a belly rub that moved low enough to have you arching into her hand and becoming sexually aroused. 

“Such a good boy! Good puppy. Sit! Now stay!” The goblin dropped your leash and kept an eye on you as she walked away and began to undress herself. Moving over to a low chair she settled herself on top of it, legs spread. 

You were surprised when she began sliding her hand between her legs, playing with her pussy. Her fingers sliding over her folds and circling her clit. On one hand, you wanted to obey and show her you could listen, on the other, you really wanted to get closer to her. You wanted to touch her, taste her, be inside of her. Your arousal was obvious, the body suit leaving little to the imagination and not much room for you to become erect. 

“C’mere pup.” She patted her thigh encouraging you over. 

Moving quickly on your hands and knees you were right between her legs in seconds, your excitement clear. She hooked a finger in the hood and drew your face closer so the nose of the hood was pressed against her. It was clear what she wanted and you began to rub the hoods muzzle against her slick folds and clit. Her excitement was clear and while the hood was restricting your ability to see, it was still exciting to you to play with her like this. 

“Good boy, you are such a well behaved puppy. I think you deserve a reward, who wants a treat?” 

You weren’t sure what you were supposed to do next. So you just nodded and whimpered a bit to indicate your confusion. When she reached down and removed the groin covering you had an idea of what it was she might want from you. It was hard not to moan as she stroked you to full arousal, and your erection throbbed in her hand. You were a bit more excited than you had expected. Watching as she flipped over onto her stomach and raised her ass, you waited for a signal or order that you were supposed to move. 

The goblin grabbed your leash and tugged on it, pulling so that you knew to move up and over her body. Positioning yourself carefully you rubbed the tip of your cock against her slick folds, biting back a groan as it wasn’t an approved noise. This wasn’t going to be easy, you were excited and more than ready for this part. Bracing yourself over her you pushed slowly inside as feeling her tight heat begin to envelop you.

This time you couldn’t stop the moan as she tugged hard on the leash forcing you to arch into her hard and bury yourself almost to the base inside of her. She was considerably smaller than you, but she was strong and it only aroused you more. Hunching over her you began moving your hips slowly, but it clearly wasn’t enough for her. 

“You are being a bad dog, now fuck me like the beast you are.” She glanced over her shoulder and nodded at you. Clearly wanting you to understand she could handle it and she wanted it rough.

Not needing any more encouragement than that you began thrusting hard into her, rutting her like the beast she wanted you to be. There was something oddly freeing about it, allowing yourself to just give in to the baser animal instincts. You knew the difference, knew this was consensual, you knew you weren’t an animal. It was still a unique feeling that only made the sex that much more intense for you. 

Yes she was tight, and small beneath you, but it was more than just her tightness that had your release building quickly. She was completely wild beneath you. Pushing herself back to meet each thrust, begging for it harder and faster, she was so wet you could feel it on your thighs. All of it only served to turn you on more as you fucked her with abandon. Balls slapping up against her wet clit, burying yourself deep inside of her. It was too much and all to soon you could feel your orgasm start to crest.

There was no stopping it, no holding back, you no longer had the control. There wasn’t a unsexy thought, breathing exercises, or bit of mental control that was going to slow down your release. Soon your balls we pulling up, you cock swelling as you felt that tension build inside of you. A warmth spreading through your groin before all your muscles tensed and your orgasm began. 

Thrusting hard and deep into the little goblin beneath you, your balls began to empty. Thick ropes of cum filling her as your body trembled slightly from the tension and intensity of your release. Only when you were slightly more aware could you feel her pulsing around you. She had found her release as well and that soothed a part of you that was worried. 

Panting you tried not to collapse fully on top of her, worried your weight would be too much but not wanting to pull out just yet. Moving more to the side you pulled her against your chest and nuzzled at her neck as your breathing turned back to normal.

“That was amazing, I hope you consider meeting up with me for something like this again.” She looked back over her shoulder at you. “You can talk now and take off the hood if you need to.”

Nodding you did just that, removing the hood but not moving to take anything else off. “That.. that was incredible. Um, yes, I would like to do this again.” You had found a new kink and someone to indulge in it with. This was so much better than any dumb dating site results could have been and you were happy that you decided to be just a little adventurous.


End file.
